


Phone Conversations Can Be Hell

by killerweasel



Series: Phone Conversations Can Be Hell [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Beelzebub gets a gift.





	Phone Conversations Can Be Hell

Title: Phone Conversations Can Be Hell  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Beelzebub gets a gift.

"Beelz! It's always good to hear from you."

"Did you have anything to do with the massive, red and white flower currently taking up my entire dezzzk, Gabriel?"

"Me? Why would I give you a rafflesia arnoldi?"

"Izzz this to make up for you ditching me last week?"

"I didn't 'ditch' you. I had a meeting with Michael I couldn't get out of."

"Anywayzzz, the flower zzztinks of rotting flesh."

"I know! I don't eat and it made me gag. And they are pollinated by..."

"By fliezzz. It's absolutely hideous. I really hate it."

"You're very welcome."

"Fuck off, Gabriel."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a picture of a [rafflesia arnoldi](https://parasiticplants.siu.edu/Rafflesiaceae/Raff.arn.page.html) and thought of these two.


End file.
